Shining Star
by lostshaddow
Summary: Shining Star was a girl without any light, but when she meets Death the Kid, her light is returned to her spirit and is sudenly greeted by symetricaly arranged chocolate. Death The KidxOC, Kid/OC, KidxOC, PattyxOC, LizxOC, TsubakixBlackstar, Tsubaki/Blackstar, MakaxSoul, Maka/Soul, SteinxMedusa and CronaxOC in latter chapters. May be some lemon to.
1. Chapter 1

Hey… just thought I'd add a new soul eater story since I like it so much. So, here we go. : )

"Ah, Liz, Patty, just look at it. Isn't it just wonderful?" Kid asked, staring at DWMA. Patty laughed while Liz only sighed. She face palmed.

"Kid we look at it every day, can't we just go inside?" She asked exhaustedly. Kid smiled as he stared in wonder at his father's school.

"Let's go." He walked into the building, his two weapons following. He walked past the mission board and finally found his room, the Crescent Moon, which was run by no one other than Dr. Stein. He walked in and found Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were surrounding a girl with straight silver hair. She sat next to a man with shabby black hair, slim grey eyes, no shirt, jeans, and a somewhat muscular body. (Like Edward Elric muscular) She also sat next to another male with brown Ling Yao style hair, big blue eyes, blue plaid shirt, skinny jeans, not as a muscular body, but still pretty strong. The female had big grey eyes, a black belly shirt with a hood, Brown mini skirt, buckled boots, and color around her neck. She wasn't flat chested like Maka but wasn't as endowed as Patty either, she was in between somewhere.

"So Shining Star, how many souls do you have in your two weapons?" Soul asked. Shining hmed for a moment, then turned to her weapons.

"Koga, Ido, tell them how much you have caus' I forgot." The girl had a scratchy feminine voice (Sounds like Nami from One Piece.) Koga, the shirtless one, crossed his arms.  
"I have fifty." He answered sounding like Sanji from one Piece. "Ido, how about you?" Ido, the cute looking one, cocked his head to the side.

"Forty eight." He replied sounding like Goten (DBGT). Shining Star smiled lightly.

"That's good, how about you guys?" They all squinted their eyes and sweat dropped.

"Please don't ask." They said in unity. Shining Star's eyes glowed.

"Oh…"

"Hey you guys." Kid greeted. Everyone turned to him, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey." Soul greeted.

"Hi." Maka said. Black Star scoffed.

"I get it! My incredibly hot sister drove you all the way over huh?" Black Star stated. Kids jaw dropped.

"She's….. YOU'RE SISTER!" Kid exclaimed. Black Star nodded his head.

"Yeah, that was our reaction to." Soul said. Kid pointed to Shining Star, than black to Black Star.

"How is… that even possible?" He asked. Liz face palmed.

"How is Patty bigger than me, I don't know. Anything can happen Kid." Liz told him, then cocked her head. "Though… they don't have a lot in common." Liz said, realizing Shining Star hadn't said anything yet and Black Star would have been shouting how great he was.

"Hi, I'm Shining Star." The girl stood up and held out her hand to Kid. Ido and Koga stood up to and held out their hands.

"Ido!" Ido smiled.

"Koga." Koga just stared at them blankly. Kid stared at the two men.

"You have two weapons too?" Kid asked. Shining Star nodded her head.

"Yep, The Shirtless one is Koga Mazu and the adorable one is Ido Huga." Shining Star answered. Liz groaned.

"They brothers?" She asked annoyed. Shining Star shook her head.

"Nope, just a couple guys I picked up on my…"

"Missions!" Koga intervened. Ido sighed in relief. Kid finally took Shining Star's hand.

"I'm Death the Kid." He introduced himself. _Her hands are so soft, I don't want to let go._ Kid thought. He let go of her hand and frowned down at the ground.

"Hi, I'm Patty!" Patty pulled Shining Star into a big hug. Kid blushed. Liz sighed.

"Hi I'm Liz." Liz introduced herself. Shining Star grinned, she had never felt so loved.

"Nice to meet you." She giggled. Patty let go of her and began to giggled. Patty then went over to Liz and whispered to her.

"I think Kid has a crush on Star." She told her older sister. Liz sighed.

"Yep, he likes her alright." She said. Soul looked up at Star.

"Hey, I'm gonna nickname you Star from now on, kay?" He asked. Shining star smiled and nodded.

"Kay." She replied. Soul looked the other way. _She act's nothing like her brother it's scary._ He thought.

"Anyway, we're playing basketball tonight, care to join?" Star folded her hands and rubbed her foot against the floor, she didn't know what to say. _Nobody had ever been so nice to me before_. She thought. Koga put his hands on her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course she would." Koga answered for her. Maka stared at them.

"Aren't you two coming?" She asked Ido and Koga. Koga looked at her like she was insane, but then smiled.

"Of course, we would be honored." He answered for them. Ido giggled.

"Sounds cool, we'll be there." Ido added. Kid looked over at Shining Star, who was standing there hopelessly.

"About an hour after school sound good?" Kid asked.

"Why an hour?" Soul asked.

"I need to change my clothes." He answered. Everyone except for Shining Star, Ido, and Koga sighed. Ido laughed, Koga looked at him like he was a freak, and Shining Star stared.

"It takes you an hour to change your clothes?" Soul asked. Kid cleared his throat.

"No, I also need to check the house and make sure everything's symmetrical." He stated. Shining Star began to rub her foot against the floor again, Kid was kinda weird but in a way cool. Her face began to glow bright red, which was noticeable by everyone in their group.

"Hey Star, is everything okay?" Soul asked. Star blushed even harder. She quickly turned her headaway from the group.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She replied nervously. Patty grinned evily.

"What if Kid asked you to walk home with him?" Patty asked. Star gasped and bent her head so she was looking at the floor. Liz smiled and touched her face, which was burning hot.

"Yep, She's really burning up." Liz stated. Kids cheeks were suddenly pink, why did they have to ask that.

"Would you say yes?" Kid asked. Star lifted her head and remover her hood.

"Uh-Huh." She replied. Kid smiled.

"Good, then I'll see you then." He said. Shining Star's face went back to her normal color and she smiled back at him.

"Alright class in session." Stein rolled in the classroom. "Now as you all see we have a new student joining us, he name is Shining Star and her weapons, Ido and Koga." Shining Star and her weapons were already at their seat, which was in the back row third section. _Wow, an element fighter, what I wouldn't give to take a look at her._ Stein smiled. Shining Star smiled for the rest of the day and paid close attention to Stein. This seemed like just the right school for her, now, all she needed to do was confront Lord Death and she'd be all set.

What you think, PLZ review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I won't update again until I get some reviews. So, here we go.

_Shining Star was a star without light_

_She was a star without a twinkle_

_There was nothing special about this girls soul_

_Only a big blue circle with eyes and some points for hair_

_But no glow_

_Just a dull blue orb of light_

"Soul, I need to talk to you about something." Maka said, walking home with her weapon. Soul looked over at her.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked sympathetically. Maka sighed.

"It's just that, the first time I looked at Star's soul, when she walked through the door, it was dull. But, when we began to talk to her it glowed a little. Then, when kid asked her to walk home with him, her soul was lit up completely." Maka exclaimed. Soul put his hands in his pocket and stared at her.

"Maybe she was lonely." He suggested. Maka nodded.

"Yes, but even the loneliest of people have bright souls." Maka pointed out. Soul groaned.

"Since I have a feeling this is going to keep bothering you, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight after our basketball game." Soul suggested. Maka's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I don't have to make dinner tonight?" She asked happily. Soul nodded. _That should keep her mind off of things._ He thought gratefully. _I wonder how Kid is doing?_

Meanwhile:

"I can't wait to walk home with him but… I'm a star without any light, there's nothing special about me." Shining Star panicked as she waited outside the doors of the DWMA. She resisted sweat but she was freaking out like crazy. She gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to calm herself down. "What if I screw up-"

"Hey Star *Hahahaha*" Shining Star gulped and turned around to see Patty waving her arms and jumping up and down, flagging Star over to them. Star put on a smile and ran over.

"Hi Patty." She said. Patty giggled.

"Hi Star, Liz is inside dragging Kid out." She said. Star grabbed a hold of her arm. _She has to drag Kid out…_ "Kid is really nervous about walking home with you, he wants everything to be perfect." Star suddenly looked up in surprise.

"He wants everything to be-" Liz voice suddenly boomed through the doors.

"Sorry we took so long, Mr. Cooties over here had to make sure he looked perfect-" Kid suddenly interrupted Liz by jumping up and giving Star a box shaped like Death's head.

"I got you this." He smiled, holding out the box to her. Star blushed and took it from his hands. "I made sure they were evenly arranged." He stated. Star opened the box and found Death shaped chocolates. She took one gently and placed it in her mouth.

"They're good, thanks Kid." Star giggled. Kid put out his hand and suddenly there was a skateboard. "How did you just pull a skateboard out of your hand?" She asked. Kid smiled.

"You're impressed, I'm glad, it's not every day I get to take an extremely hot girl home." Kid stated. Star's whole body suddenly turned red. _Keep your nerve…_ Star thought. She pointed at herself. Kid nodded. "Yes you… He grabbed a tape measure out of his suit and began to measure her face. "You're facial features are in perfect symmetry." He then went to her hair. "Your hair is also esthetically pleasing." He then went down to her pink nosed puppies. She swallowed hard, trying not to have a panic attack. _Keep your nerve… _Star reminded herself again. He smiled. "Absolutely Perfect!" He hugged her. "YOU'RE EVERYHTING I COULD WANT IN A WOMAN!" He yelled happily. Shining Star, who was on the verge of passing out, looked at how much taller he was then her. She only went up to his nose. Kid finally broke the hug for Shining Star's sake. She was burning at the moment. "Liz, Patty, weapon forms please." Liz and Patty obeyed without question. Kid hopped on Beezlebub, then held his hand out to Star. "You coming?" He asked with a smile on his face. Star snapped her eyes open and nodded. She took kids hand and stepped on the board. "It's perfectly fine if you hold on to me." Kid secretly hoped she would, she was so soft. Shining Star blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and onto his chest. Kid's eyes were now in hearts. The wheels on the skateboard suddenly turned inward and now were jets.

"This just might be the coolest thing I've ever seen." She looked at the ground, which they were ten feet above. They suddenly went forward. Star tried to resist, but she couldn't bring herself to not to. She smiled and rested her head on his back. _His back is so firm._ Star told herself. The hearts in Kids eyes were suddenly beating. The ride to the mansion was only three minutes long. When they got to the mansion they were greeted by a very happy Shinigami.

"Hey son, what's up?... Who is this with you?" He asked, a little less happy. Star gulped, this might not end well. Kid put his arm around her, calming her down. It's like he knew she needed him. _Don't worry Star, I'll protect you._ Liz and Patty came out of weapon form.

"SHE'S KID NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Patty yelled happily. Kid's whole body suddenly turned white, and his eyes were now circles. _Oh shit._ Kid thought.

"She's your girlfriend huh…" Shinigami's voice trailed off. Star was too scared to even move, but then she realized Kid was right next to her.

"H-H-Hi Sh-Sh-Shi-Shinigami sir." She waved nervously. Liz sighed and put her hand to the side of Star's face.

"Yep, she's burning up again." Liz stated.

"REAPER CHOP!" Star was now on the floor holding her head in agony.

"FATHER!" Kid shouted. Star got up.

"It's alright, I'm okay." She said, rubbing her head. Shinigami patted her head, which made Star cry anime style. Though you couldn't see his emotions through his mask you could tell he was upset.

"Kid, I think me and you need to have a chat when you come home tonight." Shinigami told his son. Kid groaned.

"Okay dad." He had a feeling he knew what this talk was going to be about. Star felt really bad for her friend at the moment so she decided to change the subject.

"We have about forty minutes until we have to meet everyone, so… what do you wanna do?" Star asked.

"We could watch TV." Kid suggested. Star nodded.  
"Sounds good." She replied. Shinigami groaned as he saw his son sit on the love seat watching sponge bob, because he was symmetrical.

Lostshaddow: What do ya think?

Shinigami: What do I think…. WHAT DO I THINK! I THINK MY SON IS GOING TO GO OUT WITH AN UNREALIABLE WHO-

Lostshaddow: Okay Shinigami sir, that's enough for one day. PLZ review some nice things so Shinigami-Sama will feel beter. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey… PLZ enjoy and eat plenty of Ramen and Taco's, oh, and sorry about the long update , I forgot about this story because of some other stuff I was working on.

_Baby look at us now_

_We just met and it feels like I've known you forever_

_I've longed for someone like you_

_My Shining Star_

Star put her hand around Kids neck and rested her head on his back, snuggling gently against it. Kid just blushed and put his guns in his pockets and took Stars hands and kissed them.

"You know Kid, I just met you today and now look where we are." She stated. Kid giggled.

"Yup, Look at us now." He replied. Kid landed near the basketball court and helped Star off of the skateboard. She walked into the basketball court with Kid, Liz, and Patty. She took sat on the bench, making Kid stare at her. "Aren't you gonna play?" He asked. Star chuckled nervously.

"I've never play before in my life, so I'll just sit this one out." She replied. Kid raised an eyebrow. Black Star sighed.

"Alright then." Kid told her.

"You're so boring sis, I don't know how you're related to me, THE GREATED STAR ON THE PLANET!" Black Star yelled confidently. Star sighed. _Yup, that's big brother for ya. _She thought. Liz looked over at Star who was sitting alone. She decided since she really didn't like basketball she would go sit with her meister's new girlfriend.

"Hey Star." Liz called over. Shining Star looked up to see Liz walking towards her.

"H-Hi Liz." She stuttered as she saw her boyfriend's weapon walking towards her. Liz took a seat next to Star.

"I got a question for you." Liz told her. Star looked over at her surprisingly.

"Wh-Wha it is Liz?" She asked. Liz smiled deviously and looked over at Star.

"How do you feel about Kid, honestly?" Liz replied. Star's face turned bright red and she looked away hesitantly.

"Well… I… Uh…" Her voice trailed of as she went into a trance.

In Star's mind:

Kid and Star stood face to face, Kid had one hand on the right side of her face. Star blushed (as always) and looked up into Kids eyes.

"Kid…" She put two hands on the side of his face and pulled his face closer to hers. Their noses gently brushed each other until Kid finally worked up the nerve to put his lips up to hers. Star's eyes were wide with amazement, but then she realized it was reality in her head and put her hands around his neck.

Ending thought…

Star had tiny hearts coming out of her eyes as she spaced out. Liz sighed. _I bet she's fantasizing about Kid…_ Liz thought.

"Hey Kid!" Liz yelled over. Kid called a time out then walked over.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed. Liz pointed over to Star, who was still blushing like crazy from her thought. Kid sighed. "Hey star you in there?" He asked, poking her head. Black Star groaned to see what all the fuss was with Kid. He turned around and saw Kid touching his sister.

"You had better not even think of showing any type of affection towards my little Star." Black Star gritted through his teeth. Kid sighed, she was in her own little world right now so there was only one thing that could break her from her trance. His arms wrapped around her body and she immediately left her fantasy world and realized what was going on. Her face was even redder now than it was before. Black Star was also freaking out, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"KID YOU IDIOT LET GO OF MY SISTER!" He screamed. Kid let go and turned around.  
"Maybe you should let Star decide." Kid stated. Star looked and saw both men looking at her with pleading eyes. She didn't know what to do, they both meant so much to her. She then began to tear up and she ran away.

"STAR WAIT!" Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Koga, and Black Star shouted at the same time.

"Maybe I should go get her." Tsubaki suggested as she ran out of the court and after Shining Star.

"Me too." Liz added going with Tsubaki. Kid and Black Star watched them go then glared at each other for a moment.

"You jackass, you make your own sister run off crying." Kid growled at him. Black Star's eyes slimed.

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER CHOOSE AND MADE RUNNING AWAY BAWLING LIKE A BABY!" Black Star rebutted. Kid continued to glare.

"True but maybe if you could let your sister live her own life for a little bit this may not have happened." Kid replied. Koga began to get very pissed at all this fighting over his meister and turned one arm into a whip and whacked Black Star while the other hand punched Kid across the face.

"It's both your faults you idiots! There's only so much she can take and once she reaches her limits she bursts! You two pushed her and now she probably went into a mental lockdown!" Kid's and Black Stars jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed before running after Star, hoping she was alright.

So, what do you think, plz review as always


	4. Chapter 4

YAY GIRAFFES! keep up the good reviewing

Shining star sat crouched in a dark alley, she didn't know what to. _I love Kid… But if I was to go with him I would lose Black Star… But if I chose Black Star I would lose Kid._ She began to cry. _Why can't they just get along?_ She asked herself.

Meanwhile Liz and Tsubaki went looking for Star. They looked in every alley, building, and shop to see if she was in there until at last they found her crying in an dark alley.

"Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed running towards Shining Star. Star looked over to see Tsubaki and Liz standing there.

"Why would you just run off like that you really had us worried." Liz told her. Star sniffled.

"I-I'm s-sorry you g-guys." She said wiping her eyes. Tsubaki sat across from her.

"Star why did you run away crying like that?" She asked softly. Star suddenly jumped into Tsubaki's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just didn't know h-how to handle it." She cried. Tsubaki began to hush her.

"Shhhhhhhhh it's okay Star, everything's gonna be alright." Tsubaki assured her calmingly. Star sniffled.

"STAR!" Kid shouted. He ran into the alley and sat next to Tsubaki. "Star… I'm sorry…" He told Star. Star sniffled and looked up.

"Kid…"

"SHINING STAR! IT'S OKAY! BLACK STAR'S HERE NOW!" Black Star into the alley to and pushed Kid out of the way. He grabbed Star by the shoulders and began to shake her. "STAR! BIG BRO BLACK STAR IS HERE! DO YOU REMEMBER ME! I'M YOUR AWESOME BIG BROTHER WHO YOU USED TO PLAY WITH!" Black Star shouted. Shining Star's eyes were now circles and she was sweat dropping as well.

"Black Star I'm okay… Honestly." She replied. Black Star put his hands on his sides and sighed in relief.

"That's good." He said. Kid lay in the alley in an awkward position from the force of Black Star's hit.

"Black Star you idiot." Kid moaned. Shining Star stood up and looked around, then saw Kid laying on the concrete.

"GAHHHH! Kid, are you okay?" She ran over to him and sat down next to him.

"Yes Star I'm fine." He sat up. Running footsteps were heard.

"HEY STAR!" They rest of the people showed up.

"Star are you okay?" Maka asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't run away crying like that you worried us." Soul added. Star giggled.

"I'm okay, just got a little confused that's all." She giggled. Maka smiled. _It's only the first day we've known her but it feels like we've been connected for years. There's something about Shining Star that makes you feel so attached to her._ Maka thought, then looked at Black Star, Kid, and Star talking and laughing. Soul looked at Maka and smiled, there was something about Maka that made his heart pound, and it wasn't her Maka chop. She was so honest and caring, it made Soul feel so fluttery around her. Maka put her hand out to Star.

"You coming Star?" Maka asked kindly. Star smiled and nodded, taking Maka's hand. With Maka's assistance she got to her feet. Star then helped Kid up to his feet, who stumbled and accidently fell on Star, who could fortunately hold him, so now they looked like they were hugging. Star and Kid both blushed, which made the others laugh.

"Hey, Why don't we get back to playing some basketball." Soul suggested. Everyone nodded and headed back for the court. The group came up with a new deal. If Black Star's team lost Black Star would have to watch Kid and his Sister kiss, and if Kid lost they would re-arrange his room so it would be a-symmetrical. Black Star's team contained of Tsubaki, Koga, and Ido. Kid's team contained of Patty, Soul, and Star who was taking Maka's position as rookie. By a surprising miracle Star wasn't actually that bad. She made two shots and could dribble the ball really well. The only part she didn't want to do was play defense. It made her really uncomfortable so Kid stuck her down at the other end of the ball so somebody could just throw it down there and she could shoot. In the end, Kid's team won by a two points, which meant that Black Star had to watch his sister and Kid kiss. Black Star cried anime style as Koga and Soul held him back.

"Star, are you sure comfortable with this?" Kid asked.

Meanwhile in Shinigami's room.

"THAT LITTLE SLUT BETTER NOT THINK OFF TOUCHING LIPS WITH MY ADORABLE SON!" He screamed as he watched Kid and Star in his mirror. Just then Spirit came in.

"Hey Shinigami what seams to be the matter?" Spirit asked. Shinigami turned to him, his white mask looking very pissed off.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG SPIRIT! MY SON IS ABOUT TO LOSE HIS INNOCENCE!" Shinigami shouted at him. Spirit almost had a nose bleed and ran over to the mirror. He thought Kid and Star were going to do it.

"Wait a minute… Shinigami, their just kissing. What's the big deal?" Spirit questioned.

"Imagine Maka kissing Soul." Shinigami pointed out. Spirit thought for a moment then was on the floor crying.

"MAKA!" He bawled.

Back at the Basketball court:

"Yes Kid, I'll be fine I promise." Star giggled. They two young teenagers both blushed before slowly pulling their heads closer together and for a brief moment touched lips. When they stopped kissing and Soul and Koga let Black Star go he ran away bawling anime style.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA I FAIL AS A BIG BROTHER!" He cried. Star went running after him.

"Wait Big Brother!" She called out to him and continued to run until she reached him.

So, The great Black Star has failed… PLZ review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehe sorry about the long update, something happened and I got distracted so it took me a long time, but anyway, plz enjoy this story & review.

"Big brother wait!" Shining Star called after Black Star. "Big Brother!" She ran as fast as she could towards her beloved Black Star. Everyone at the basketball court just stood in shock.

"Did Black Star just run off crying?" Maka asked in amazement. Kid shook his head.

"Please tell me someone recorded that." He asked. Tsubaki gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Liz just sighed.

"Kid you don't even feel the smallest bit sorry for the guy, he just watched his sister get kissed by his arch rival." Liz told him. Kid stared up at her, then took a minute to think.

"Well, I guess your right…." He complied.

Meanwhile:

"Big brother!" Star shouted as she saw Black Star sitting in an alley crying. She rushed over and sat next to him. Star wrapped her arms around him and hushed him. "What's wrong Black Star, you can tell me anything." She assured him. Black Star sniffled.

"I-I failed to protect you." He told her. Star stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean brother?" She asked. Black Star wiped his eyes.

"I-I failed to save your innocence." He replied. Star just stared at him, then laughed.

"Oh big brother, you're so stupid sometimes. No matter what happens, I can never forget about the Big Brother who took care of me when I was little." Star told him. Black Star looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Star nodded.

"Remember when we were little kids and I got sick?" Star asked. Black Star nodded.

"Yeah, and I never left the house for that whole week." Black Star said with pride. Star laughed.

"Yeah, even though you ended up getting sick after." She giggled. Black Star gave a surprised and angry look.

"WHAT! NO WAY! I WAS JUST FAKING SO YOU WOULDN'T FEEL BAD!" Black Star rebutted. Star laughed.

"Whatever you say Black Star." She smiled lightly and took his hand. "See, now that we have that mess all sorted out brother… Brother?" Star asked, questioning why he was squatting. Black Star smiled.

"I need you to ride on my back." He told her. Star gulped and hesitated, but in the end ended up getting a piggy back ride from Black Star. Once she was on his back he smiled. "You're light, you don't eat enough." He mentioned to her. Star blushed and giggled.

"My light weight makes it easier for me to move in battle." She replied. Black Star slimmed his eyes.

"True." He complied, begging to run. Star put her arms around his neck and rested on his back.

"I love you big brother." She told him lightly. Black Star laughed.

"I love you too wimpy little sis." Hearing this made Star sweat drop.

"Gee thanks Black Star." She sarcastically said. Black Star grinned.

"Hey, between you and me, I never cried. Got that?" He asked. Star nodded happily.

"My lips are sealed." She brought her two fingers against her lips. Then they heard everyone laughing at the basketball court, and they continued to enjoy themselves until they saw Star riding on Black Star. Kid immediately began freaking out thinking something happened to Star. "Kid I'm fine really." She continued to assure him, but Kid was too skeptical to listen. Star then had to prove she was okay by getting off of Black Star's back and stand all on her own. Kid sighed in relief.

"Sorry I overreacted." He told her. Star blushed and looked away.

"No, i-it's fine." She said shyly. Kid smiled lightly and found the nerve to put his arms around her. Star blushed even more and put her arms around him.

"I have to go now, and hopefully I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kid said. Star nodded.

"Okay." The two let go of each other and Kid called Liz and Patty. Liz winked at Koga.

"See ya latter." She told him smugly. Koga blushed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." He replied. Meanwhile Ido and Patty had their own way of saying goodbye.

"BYE IDO!" Patty shouted and giggled. Ido did the exact same thing.

"BYE PATTY!" They hugged chibishly. Star smiled lightly along with Kid.

"I'm glad our weapons are getting along." She said. Kid nodded.

"Liz, Patty." Kid placed his hands in his pockets. Liz and Patty smiled.

"Okay!" They yelled happily and turned to weapon form. Kid took out Beelzebub and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey Star." He didn't even turn to her until he got her reaction.

"Yes Kid?" She replied. He turned to her and ran at her. He embraced her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Bye." He told her simply. Star blushed.

"Bye Kid." She replied. Kid let go and walked back to Beelzebub. Star watched him until he was a black dot in the sky. Meanwhile Kid was focusing on getting home. _I'm glad I got a day with her._ Kid thought Happily, then his eyes turned into circles, his body turned white, and he sweat dropped. _Because knowing my dad I may never get to again. _He sighed and landed at his house/mansion. He grabbed Liz and Patty out of his pocket and let them return to their human selves. Liz and Patty smiled and stretched, until they saw Kid staring at the ground.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked. Kid gritted his teeth.

"My dad's gonna freakin kill me." Kid told her nervously. Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry but you're so dead once you walk in that house." Liz said. Kid cried anime style, until Patty came over and patter his back.

"It's okay Kid, I'm sure you'll see Star again." Patty assured him. Kid gulped and stood up. _Okay Kid, here we go… No matter what you'll always love her…_ Kid told himself, and once he walked into his house he saw Shinigami sitting at a table with only two chairs.

"Son, we need to talk." He said seriously. Kid dropped his head and nodded, and for the next four hours endured the most cruelest and disturbing talk he had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLY SHIT! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THAT TOOK SO FREAKIN LONG! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN A COMPLETE SPAZ LATELY! Anyway Hey everyone, so, here's the plan, this story will be updated every 2 weeks… so anyway, plz enjoy and review.

Koga, Ido, and Star all walked to school that next day with Black Star and Tsubaki. They all walked into the DWMA and saw Kid sitting with his two weapons and Maka and Soul. Black Star was very tempted to rip Kid's head from his body but then remember Star was standing right next to him so he restrained himself.

"Hi Kid." Star called shyly. Kid stood out of his seat.

"Star!" He ran over and hugged her, which made her blush a little. Black Star gave a very pissed off face, so Tsubaki went and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay Black Star." Tsubaki whispered to him. Black Star calmed down but was still pissed off that HIS little sister was dating that ONE person out of all the other guys out there.

"Damn you Kid…" Black Star whispered while Kid kissed Star on cheek. Right after Stein walked into the building.

"Alright class in session… Oh and by the way Star, Lord Shinigami would like to see you." He said. Star gasped, the last time she had seen Shinigami, it had not gone well.

"O-Okay." She said and bowed to Stein, then ran out of the room with her two weapons. Kid watched worriedly as she left, he too remembered the last time Star and his father met. He wondered if it had something to do with that. "I wonder what Shinigami wants with me?" Star whispered to herself as they walked down the hallway which lead to the death room. Koga heard her whisper and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright Star, I'm sure he just wants to talk to us." Koga stated. Star smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right Koga." She giggled as they entered his room. "H-Hello, m-mr. Shinigami sir?" She asked nervously, hoping not to get reaper chopped. Shinigami looked at them.

"Why hello Star, Koga, Ido. Do you know why I called you here?" He asked happily. Star nodded.

"Is it because you want to give us a mission?" She retorted shyly. Shinigami nodded.

"That's right Star, I have found a mission that you and your weapons should be able to take on." Shinigami gave them the peace sign, showed them what they would be going up against. "Your mission will be to hunt down Hanako Itari in Quebec, Canada." Shiniagmi stated. Star nodded.

"All I have to do is take its kishin soul right?" She asked. Shinigami nodded.

"Yes Star that is all you have to do." He replied and then started to talk in a serious tone. "But just remember Star there will be fighting involved. Do you think you can handle it?" He asked kindly, though he had a different motive involved. Star stood straight.

"Yes Shinigami sir!" She said confidently. Shinigami nodded.

"Then off you go." Shinigami softly pushed the three out the door. Star, Ido, and Koga walked out of the DWMA and back over to their house which they shared with Tsubaki and Black Star. They rode out in a black convertible which they took all the way to Quebec.

Meanwhile:

"Hehehehehehe… Sorry son, but that girl was bad news since the beginning." Shinigami crackled. Just then Spirit walked in.

"Hey Shinigami, what's going on?" Spirit asked, referring to what Shinigami was looking at in his mirror.

"I'm watching my greatest nightmare come to an end." Shinigami answered. Spirit lifted an eyebrow, than went to watch. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw what Shinigami was watching.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Spirit exclaimed. Shinigami crackled.

"I sent Star out on a three star mission." He replied. Spirit gritted his teeth and grabbed Shinigami by his shirt/robe thingy.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN INSANE! SHE CAN DIE ON A MISSION OF THAT LEVEL!" Spirit screamed, shaking Shinigami.

"That's the whole idea." He told Spirit. Spirit threw him to the ground.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD USE YOUR ATHORITY TO KILL AN INOCENT LITTLE GIRL! AND TO ADD, WHAT COULD SHE DO TO HURT KID I MEAN COME ON! LOOK AT HER! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD BARELY KILL A FLY LET ALONE A KISHIN!" Spirit shouted. Shinigami took a moment to think about what his weapon just said. _Did I really just… no! I would never… but look at Star, she looks really beaten up… and she's still fighting! _Shinigami thought.

Meanwhile:

"Give up little girl, this fight you cannot-"

"No! I won't stop fighting because Shinigami sama is counting on me!" She retorted before going to attack again. The very powerfull kishin egg slapped her very hard before the attack hit him, causing her attack to fail.

"He's right Star! Just stop!" Koga yelled. Star lay on the ground, blood pouring from her injuries and mouth.

"No, I can't stop here because Shinigami sama is counting on me to win." She replied.

Back to the death room:

Shinigami was shocked by the words just spoken by star. _"No! I won't stop fighting because Shinigami sama is counting on me!_ _No, I can't stop here because Shinigami sama is counting on me to win. _These words echoed through Shinigami's mind. _I treated her so badly, and even Shinigami chopped her… And she still continues to fight… for me…_ Shinigami stood up abruptly.

"Spirit, go get Stein. We're going to go save Star." Shinigami ordered. Spirit smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes sir." And he ran off to go find Stein.

PLZ review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another action filled chapter, plz enjoy

"Spirit, go get Stein. We're going to go save Star." Shinigami ordered. Spirit smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes sir." And he ran off to go find Stein.

Meanwhile:

"Alright, now can anybody come up here and show me where his spleen is?" Stein asked. Everybody squinted their eyes and looked away. Maka raised her hand.

"Uh… Stein, that's really disgusting-" Maka was interrupted by her father.  
"Stein, Shinigami would like your assistance." Spirit spoke seriously. Stein nodded.

"Alright then, class dismissed for the day." Stein told his class before leaving with spirit. While Maka got up she was in deep thought. _Why does dad need Stein? More importantly, why does Lord Death need him… This doesn't have anything to do with Star, does it?_ Maka asked herself before Soul cut into her thoughts.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked her worriedly. Maka stared at him.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." Maka replied.

In Canada:

"RUN YOU MORON!" Koga yelled at her in weapon form. Star, who was covered in blood from previous attacks and now kneeling on the ground trying to compose herself, shook her head.

"Shinigami… is counting… on me…" She stood up weakly.

"YOU IDIOT-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR MEISTER KOGA!" Star screamed. Koga's eyes widened. "Now, Twin Water Dragons Dance!" Star took both her whips in hand and darted towards the Kishin. Both of her whip turned into liquid and multiplied in size. The Kishin tried to punch her but she dodged it and ran up his leg. She took both of her whips and slashed the Kishin in the face, hoping to do some damage. She did manage to cut his face up pretty good, but that only angered him more so he grabbed Star's shirt and threw her up against the wall. The wall nearly collapsed due to her impact. She fell to the ground and laid on her stomach for a few moments.

"Star… Please… just run away…" Ido told her with tears in his eyes. Star sat up and breathed heavily.

"I… I… just can't… I'm sorry…" She told them weakly. Koga gasped when he saw in how bad of shape Star just really was. She had really deep cuts on her arms, legs, and on her shoulder. Her mouth was pouring blood and her eyes looked dead only half open Koga's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Star…" He went into human form. "Star… it's no use… so please, let us get you out of here." Koga begged, almost crying. Star laughed, which confused them both.

"My two weapons, Koga, Ido, I-I love you both. If I don't win, I want you to run. Run as far as you can and go home. Tell everyone it was nice being with them…" Star told them. Ido began to bawl and Koga just stared down at her in shock, hot tears falling down his face as well. "Don't cry you two." Star just smiled weakly and forced her aching arms to reach up so she could wipe their tears with her hands. "This isn't what I want to see before I die." Star shakily got to her feet. "Ido, Koga, weapon form." She ordered. They gulped and nodded. She took both her whips by the hand and they went into weapon form. She began to run at the Kishin egg again, but, as she was running, she threw her weapons in back of her. They both gasped. Star looked back at them one last time._ Thank you both_. She thought.

"But why?!" Ido gasped. Koga, who was now crying, answered.

"Because! She knew we would protect her! She didn't want us to get hurt!" He cried. Ido sniffled and broke down.

"DAMN YOU STAR!" Ido shouted. Star smiled.

"Now! Shining Star Wave of Hope!" She took her hand, which was now exerting her souls wave-length, and punch the beast right in the stomach. He couched up blood then smacked star across the face. She went flying up against the wall, then fell to the ground.

"STAR!" Ido and Koga exclaimed before running to her. Ido crouched protectively over of her while Koga turned his arm into a whip and stood in front of them. The Kishin-Egg laughed.

"Now finally, I get to eat your soul!" He darted towards them, but then was mysteriously cut in half. Ido and Koga turned to see Stein and Spirit as a Death Scythe standing not to far away from them.

"You won't be eating any more souls, bastard." Stein stated before its whole body went black then there was a little red orb, but that was the least of anybody's worries. Koga picked up Star. She whimpered as he lifted her into his arms. Spirit turned into his human form and Stein rushed over to them. "Please, allow me to temporarily patch up her injuries so she'll withhold until we get back to the academy." Stein requested. Koga nodded and laid her on the ground. She began to whimper again. Stein took some bandages out of his lab coat and began bandaging her legs. Koga and Ido looked away for the whole process, afraid of what they might see. Spirit walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders.

"It'll be alright, there's no way she'll die now." Spirit told them softly. They nodded, a little re-assured. Stein sighed and stood up with Star in his arms.

"Alright, we need to get back to the DWMA now. Me and Spirit will take her and you two head home for the night." Stein ordered them. Ido was about to protest, but Koga covered his mouth.

"Understood sir." He complied as he took his friend by the arm and dragged him to the convertible. Stein took Star with him and Spirit all the way back to the academy, where Star was then brought in so Stein could patch up her wounds.

Many Hours later:

Stein walked into the death room, and before he could say anything, Shinigami asked him,

"How is she, Stein? Be honest." He said. Stein sighed.

"She's alright, she'll live. It may take her a couple weeks to recover, but she'll be alright." Stein replied. Shinigami turned to him.

"Will she still be able to fight?" He asked. Stein nodded.

"Yes, It will take her a couple months, but she will still be able to use her weapons. Though, I don't think she'll be able to do three star missions for a while." Stein smiled. Shinigami sighed in relief.

"Thank you Stein." Shinigami told him. Stein nodded and left. Once Shinigami was positive he was gone, he began to weep. "It's all my fault. What will Black Star say? What will Kid say? What will Star say once I told her what I've done… I'm sorry…"

PLZ REVIEW (If you do I'll introduce a new character:)


End file.
